One Life
by Tehstrongsauce
Summary: One year after the events of FLCL, Nouta Nandaba has been moved to a foster home with an american mother. Life has been pretty slow, but when strange objects begin to portrude from his forehead once more, a new story unravels. Rated T for language


1.

PRE A/N: Hello! Whether or not you ve read my previous stories, welcome to my new piece of

work One Life . Before you start reading this you should know that this sides a bit more with the

manga than the anime, but you ll definitely see some correlation with the television adaptation

as well. Thanks, and remember, reviews make the world go round.

One Life

monday

6:30 AM

I awoke to the inane buzzing of my alarm clock, invading and attacking my poor defenseless

eardrums.

Damn thing never stops bothering me, does it?

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

6:34 AM

Just hurled that sucker out the window. Take that stupid machine! That s what you get!

AHAHAHA!!!

6:35 AM

Oh shit! My alarm clock! Fuck!

7:04 AM

I headed down the stairs, now dressed in my school uniform and a pair of sneakers. Looking

down into the kitchen, and to no surprise saw a few empty bottles of Shmirnoff lying on the

counter along with a note to me.

Morning Nao! Sorry I couldn t be here to fix breakfast, but I got called into to work a little early

today hun. Be a good boy!

Holly

I groaned and my stomach followed suit. I d be going food-less until dinner due to having no

lunch money. Ugh...

Oh, if you didn t already figure it out, Holly is my foster mother. Holly Mackerow, a doctor or

something (I really have no idea) from America. Where are my real parents? I bludgeoned my

father to death with a baseball bat and my Grandpa died in a climactic explosion along with a

senile old hag suffering from extreme bronchitis and a cat that couldn t have been set to live

much longer anyway. Apparently the judge doesn t really like to get involved in murder cases

though because all of that makes me some sort of psychopathic killer on the loose. Instead of

locking me up the lazy bastard just stuck me with Holly, who apparently is an old friend of my

mother s, who I've never met in the first place.

...That all happened about a year ago.

Hey! Don t give me those looks. Arbitrarily aggressive Vespa riding alien girls can do that to a

guy.

10:42 AM

I m sitting here in international history class, half listening to this old bat of a teacher drone on

about the Industrial Revolution, half suffering from a pounding headache.

Seriously, how d I get this? It s not allergy season and my sinuses are fine. And I doubt I d have a

hangover at my age.

Urgh... I moaned quietly and rubbed my forehead. Looking to the window, I stared out at the

urban area below. I seriously wish I could get out there right now, out of this cramped

florescent-lit prison cell.

It fucking smells in here! And could it be any hotter!? What the hell happened to air

conditioning?

Ow! Jesus H. Christ! What the fuck is wrong with my head!?

Oh god... I m gonna pass out...

NO! No! Must stay alert!... drifting... away..

Eyes closing... Fading... Noooo...

10:44 AM

Mr. Nandaba..

..H-huh? Who's there?..

Mr. Nandaba!..

I can barely hear you!..

MR. NANDABA!

My head jerked up and I snapped out of my sleep. I looked up to be greeted with the scowling

face of my teacher, now noticing she bore one of the most disgusting female mustaches I have

ever seen. It actually made me grimace. Uh.. was all I could get out.

The classroom was the filled with the chuckles and stifled laughs of the zombies known as my

classmates. One girl even pointed. Fucker.

Quiet! the teacher yelled at her zombies, shutting them up like whipped dogs. I hope you

weren t finding my lecture too boring, young man? She said (quite loudly actually, meaning she

disobeyed her previous orders. hypocritical whore. (Hey, that practically rhymes.))

She let out an angry snort and in the most snarky tone she could muster said, It s not a very

good idea to stay up so late, Mr. Nandaba, and you should learn to watch what you put in your

mouth.

The classroom just erupted into hysterical laughter, thus triggering me to sink into my seat, red

with embarrassment. Twat. I mumbled as she waddled back up to the front of the room.

... Okay, the bitch must hear have supersonic hearing or something because Miss Mustache is

now glaring at me coldly from behind her thick glasses. What did you just say?! she spat. And I

don t mean that figuratively, some unlucky bastard in the front row just got hit with saliva. Poor

guy.

However, this is the time where any other student would simply surrender, but I really don t feel

like taking shit from anyone, especially her, right now.

I called you a twat, you egotistical bitch. Just speaking the truth. Oh yes. Yes I did.

I m pretty sure there s no need to say that the classroom is now completely quiet.

M Lady Mustache is now trying her damned hardest to come up with a decent rebuttal, but is

seeming to have a difficult time because she can pretty much only stutter. She finally pointed to

the door, and screamed ( not to mention spitting more on her helpless victim below) : OUT!

DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! NO LUNCH BREAK!

I shrugged like a bona fide hoodlum and made my way to the door, giving her a pleasant view of

my middle finger all the while.

Even though my head continued to pound while I walked down the hallway, I cracked a smile.

Even detention would be better than that hellhole.

... Heh. M Lady Mustache .

11:05 AM

I ve been sitting here in the detention room for a good ten minutes, trying my hardest to fall

asleep but finding no luck anywhere. The only company I have is the fatass guard up front who

seems to be too enthralled in... Well, whatever he seems to be doing and a girl about my age

dressed in hardcore punk clothing; lip piercing, red highlights, tight jeans, the whole shebang.

Isn t the proctor supposed to give us some kind of assignment or whatever? I m bored to death

here and this headache isn t really helping.

DING DONG.

Okay, not really Ding Dong , but it s the lunch bell. You get the idea.

Fatty stood up, as if on cue, and walked straight to the door. Before leaving, he turned to us and

with a pointed finger commanded No one move an inch until I get back!

Yeah. Whatever. Go stuff your face, you could use a few more pounds. Make sure to use the

elevator, you sure wouldn t want any of that foul Exercise !

The same second Wideload closed the door, the girl stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn.

She sauntered over to the door, peeking out the small window and watched the guard leave the

hallway. Bastard s finally gone, she said, still facing with her back to me, We re finally free.

She walked over to the back of the room, grabbing her bookbag and then turned to me, You just

gonna sit there? she said with a giggle. That stupid guard isn t going to be back in a while. He s

heading down to his car to get high with the art teacher as we speak.

Erm.. Wow. This girl is really balls to the wall. Yeah. , I was trying to sound cool, I m outta

here.

I grabbed my backpack and met up the girl at the door. So, why d they put you in here anyway?

I asked, but now felt like an idiot remembering her attire. She grinned and pulled on a strap to

the black tank top she was wearing. Dress Code Violation. You?

I smirked. Killed a man.

The girl suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. I was a little set off, but it was sort of

flattering. You re funny. she said to me with a smile. I m Kari, she extended her hand for me

to shake, Kari Atsuo.

I took her hand, and was set off a little by her strong grip. Nouta Nandaba.

... My head feels a little lighter now.

12:07 PM

Kari and I slowly made our way off campus, stealthily dodging the sight of administrators, staff

members, and other students. When we finally made it out of school grounds I asked her So

where are you headed?

She scratched her head and said, Don t really know. My parents are home so I can t go there,

and I don t really have any kind of transportation. I was probably just gonna walk around for a

while. You?

I was going to head home. My mom-- , I paused for a split second. It felt odd calling Holly that,

is home but she s cool with the whole rebellious youth thing. I explained. Kari grinned. She

sounds pretty cool... her smile started to fade, Well.. see you later.

She turned around and began to walk off.

I thought for a little bit before doing what I did next. It was as if something inside of me was

calling me to this girl.

Er, hey! If you ve got nothing to do, wanna come back to my place and hang out for a while? I

called. Kari s face practically lit up. Of course! she called back, doing a little skip/run to me.

So how long is the walk back to your house?

Oh, don t worry, we re not walking.

12:15 PM

WHOOHOO!!! This is awesome!! Kari yelled as loud as she could, trying to speak over the roar

of the wind.

Thanks! I made another turn, steering the Vespa intently, I m not even old enough to drive one

of these things!

Your parents bought you one though!?

Uhh... It s a long story! Kari laughed at this.

I d love to hear it sometime!

12:45 PM

Normally it doesn t take that long to get home but Kari insisted we take a drive. The Vespa s

empty now though, better fill her up later.

I slowed the scooter down and parked in front of Holly s place. This is it

I opened the door to the house and we both walked in. I m home! I called out. Welcome back

Nao! Your home early... she came walking out of the kitchen and shot a look at Kari, eyeing her

up and down. Nice catch hun. she said jokingly.

Even though we knew she was kidding, the both of us blushed a little, looking away from each

other. Kari laughed it off and introduced herself, shaking Holly s hand. It s nice to meet you she

said.

Holly smiled. Pleasure s all mine.

6:38 PM

Kari and I had been up in my room, talking for hours on end. About ten minutes ago she had sort

of dozed off, falling asleep at the foot of my bed where we both sat.

I just sat there, watching her sleep silently...

... It sounds really stupid, but right now I feel warm... Haven t felt like this in a while.

I looked at her soft face, not making a single sound except for her soft breaths...

... And then to her lips. Her mouth was just open slightly. She looked so... Natural.

Without even thinking, I suddenly found myself crawling closer to her, closing the distance

between us.

Our lips were just centimeters away now...

Wait?! What the hell am I-- OWWJESUSCHRISTMOTHERFUCKER!!!!

Augh!! My head!

MY FUCKING HEAD!

MY FUCKING HEAD!

Oh god... No! this isn t happenin-- AHHHH!!!!!

I could faintly see Kari gasp and get up.

Nouta! it sounded more like a whisper than a yell.

Fading... Fading...

A/N: So, how was it? Did anyone like it? I ll try to have the next chapter up soon and thanks

again for reading!

t long to get home but Kari insisted we take a drive. The VS¾PRTVhjl„†̂ŠšœhjÆÈìîþÄÆÖØ

"24æ è ê ê

ì

"$

'àâäæ²´ÆÈ(ÂÄŒŽHJª5øú

.0b„†¸ºØÚÞàòôüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüü

üüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüSô¢ ¤ ""d$f$œžR&T&ú&ü&š)œ)šœº ¼ ¾ ö ø 

,//006080Ê0Ì0"2$2T3V3̃5š5°7²7̂8Š8:':È:Ê:€ ‚ 

"rt†̂.?0?ÆÈèB:C C0D2DÀEÂEF

FlFnF€F‚FZG\GDHFH"H–HúHüH I IPIüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüü

üüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüü3PIRIfJhJKKèLêLzNNÆNÈNØNÚN(PPŒPŽP

HQJQòQôQ R¢RtSvSÌSBTDTjTlTŽTT¶T¸TUUnUpUÚUÜUVVšVœVžV€W‚W„W†ŴWŠW

üüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüÔÔ(2‚"'(Š Û)Û AS A$RœÈîÆØ"4ê

À

Â

$´Èú0b†ø 

,t̂nF‚F IRIÈNÚNžVV€W‚WŠWîÞîÞÌîÞîÞîÞÌÞÌÞîÞîÌÞÌÞîÞîÞîÞîÞîÞîÞîÂ

"

"PS"

"PS"

"PS"

ÏÒdTSHÿÿÿÿAÒdTSH

"ð„Ç

"ttôPIŠWXZ\ŠW(JEÒdONTTimes New RomanÿÃ

"

"

"¤øÃö ä

,,K&K¼ôGHP DeskJet 690C Series v11.0œXCï€ê

od,,LetterDINU"4$̂âH$̃$$̃$0winspoolHP DeskJet 690C Series v11.0LPT1:Fÿÿÿ"\²"€'"ÑV"i"ð

"ð""A."ÿÿÿ"\²"ðù"ÑV"i"ð "ð"."Chap1.wps("Øp"Øpp

"(" )"FAA/N: So, how

was it? Did anyone li€around€for€aÐ4„ Ðwhile.€You?€Ð!q ÐÌ€I€was€going€to€head€home.€My€mom--€,€I€paused€for€a€split€second.€It€felt€odd€calling€Holly€that,€ÐûK Ðis€home€but€she€s€cool€with€the€whole€€rebellious€youth€€thing.€€I€explained.€Kari€grinned.€€SheÐè8 Ðsounds€pretty€cool...€€her€smile€started€to€fade,€€Well..€see€you€later.€ÐÕ ÐShe€turned€around€and€began€to€walk€off.ÐÂ ÐÌI€thought€for€a€little€bit€before€doing€what€I€did€next.€It€was€as€if€something€inside€of€me€wasÐœì Ðcalling€me€to€this€girl.Ð‰Ù ÐÌ€Er,€hey!€If€you€ve€got€nothing€to€do,€wanna€come€back€to€my€place€and€hang€out€for€a€while?€€IÐc!³ Ðcalled.€Kari€s€face€practically€lit€up.€€Of€course!€€she€called€back,€doing€a€little€€skip/run€€to€me.ÐP" ÐÌ€So€how€long€is€the€walk€back€to€your€house?€Ð$z" ÐÌ€Oh,€don€t€worry,€we€re€not€walking.€Ð&T!$ ÐÌ12:15€PMÐÞ'.#& ÐÌ€WHOOHOO!!!€This€is€awesome!!€€Kari€yelled€as€loud€as€she€could,€trying€to€speak€over€the€roarÐ¸)( Ðof€the€wind.Ð¥õ) ÐÌ€Thanks!€€I€made€another€turn,€steering€the€Vespa€intently,€€I€m€not€even€old€enough€to€drive€oneÐ,Ï' Ðof€these€things!€Ðl-¼(, Ð‡€Your€parents€bought€you€one€though!?€Ð° ÐÌ€Uhh...€It€s€a€long€story!€€Kari€laughed€at€this.ÐŠÚ ÐÌ€I€d€love€to€hear€it€sometime!€Ðd´ ÐÌ12:45€PMÐ 

Ž ÐÌNormally€it€doesn€t€take€that€long€to€get€home€but€Kari€insisted€we€take€a€drive.€The€Vespa€sÐ

h Ðempty€now€though,€better€fill€her€up€later.Ð

U ÐÌI€slowed€the€scooter€down€and€parked€in€front€of€Holly€s€place.€€This€is€it€€Ðß/

ÐÌI€opened€the€door€to€the€house€and€we€both€walked€in.€€I€m€home!€€I€called€out.€€Welcome€backÐ¹

ÐNao!€Your€home€early...€€she€came€walking€out€of€the€kitchen€and€shot€a€look€at€Kari,€eyeing€herÐö

Ðup€and€down.€€Nice€catch€hun.€€she€said€jokingly.Ð"ã

ÐÌEven€though€we€knew€she€was€kidding,€the€both€of€us€blushed€a€little,€looking€away€from€eachÐm½ Ðother.€Kari€laughed€it€off€and€introduced€herself,€shaking€Holly€s€hand.€€It€s€nice€to€meet€you€€sheÐZª Ðsaid.ÐG— ÐÌHolly€smiled.€€Pleasure€s€all€mine.€Ð!q ÐÌ6:38€PMÐûK ÐÌKari€and€I€had€been€up€in€my€room,€talking€for€hours€on€end.€About€ten€minutes€ago€she€had€sortÐÕ Ðof€dozed€off,€falling€asleep€at€the€foot€of€my€bed€where€we€both€sat.€ÐÂ ÐÌI€just€sat€there,€watching€her€sleep€silently...Ðœì ÐÌ...€It€sounds€really€stupid,€but€right€now€I€feel€warm...€Haven€t€felt€like€this€in€a€while.Ðv Æ ÐÌI€looked€at€her€soft€face,€not€making€a€single€sound€except€for€her€soft€breaths...ÐP" ÐÌ...€And€then€to€her€lips.€Her€mouth€was€just€open€slightly.€She€looked€so...€Natural.Ð$z" ÐÌWithout€even€thinking,€I€suddenly€found€myself€crawling€closer€to€her,€closing€the€distanceÐ&T!$ Ðbetween€us.€Ðñ&A" ÐÌOur€lips€were€just€centimeters€away€now...ÐË($' ÐWait?!€What€the€hell€am€I--€OWWJESUSCHRISTMOTHERFUCKER!!!!Ð¸)( ÐÌ€Augh!!€€My€head!€Ð' â& ÐÌMY€FUCKING€HEAD!Ðl-¼(, Ð‡€MY€FUCKING€HEAD!€Ð° ÐÌOh€god...€No!€this€isn€t€happenin--€AHHHH!!!!!ÐŠÚ ÐÌI€could€faintly€see€Kari€gasp€and€get€up.€Ðd´ ÐÌ€Nouta!€€it€sounded€more€like€a€whisper€than€a€yell.Ð 

Ž ÐÌFading...€Fading...Ð

h ÐÌÐò

B

ÐÌÌA/N:€So,€how€was€it?€Did€anyone€like€it?€I€ll€try€to€have€the€next€chapter€up€soon€and€thanksÐ¹

Ðagain€for€reading!Ðö

ÐÌÌÌÌÌt€long€to€get€home€but€Kari€insisted€we€take€a€drive.€The€VSððPRTVhjlð?ðð'ðððð°ðð"ðð§ðhjð$ðð.ðð7ðð3ððYðððð$ðð ððPðÐ4„ Ð"24ððà

àð/ðà

àð ðà

¸

àð ðÐ!q Ðð7ðÐ Ð"$ÐûK ÐÌÐí Ðð

ðððð!ðððððððððððð$ðð.ð(ðððððððŽ

ðHJðððððQððCðÐ° Ð.0bð?ðð'ððððððPððBððXðð!ððAððððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGðÐ° ÐðGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGðSðððð€ðð€""d$f$ð§ððž

ðR&T&ðCð&ðGð&ð"ð)ð§ð)ð"ðð§ððð ðð ðð ð?ð ðQð Ðí Ð,ÐŠÚ Ð,//006080ðð0ð6ð0"2$2T3V3ðð5ð"ð5ðð7ðð7ðð8ð°ð8ð

ð:ðð:ð.ð:ðð:ðHð ð ð Ð° Ð"rtð'ððð.?0?ð$ðð.ðð/ðB:C C0D2Dð ðEððEFÐí ÐFlFnFðHðFð ðFZG\GDHFHððHð!ðHðCðHðGðH I IPIðGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGðÐŠÚ ÐðGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGð3PIRIfJhJKKð/ðLð ðLzNNð$ðNð.ðNðPðNðBðN(PPððPðŽ

ðPÐwÇ ÐHQJQðAðQððQð

ðRððRtSvSð6ðSBTDTjTlTðŽ

ðTð

ðTððTððTUUnUpUðBðUðFðUVVð"ðVð§ðVðž

ðVðHðWð ðWð?ðWð'ðWððWð°ðWÐd´ ÐðGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGððGðð ðð ð(2ð ð"'(ð°ð€ð

ððDð)ðDð€ð ðSà

x

àð ð$Rð§ðð.ðð3ðð$ððPð"4ð ðÐQ¡ Ðà

àð ðÐ 

Ž ÐððÐ Ð$ððð.ððCð0bð'ððQð Ð

h Ð,tððnFð ðF IRIð.ðNðBðNðž

ðVððVðHðWð ðWð°ðWð3ððXðð3ððXðð6ðð3ððXðð3ððXðð3ððXðð6ððXðð6ððXðð3ððXðð3ðð6ððXðð6ððXðð3ððXðð3ððXðð3ððXðð3ððXðð3ððXðð3ððXðð3ðððÐ° Ð"à

àÐí ÐÐŠÚ Ð"PS"à

àÐ° Ð"PS"à

àÐ° ÐÐí Ð"PS"à

àÐ° Ðð4ðððdTSHðKððKððKððKðAððdTSHÐí ÐÐŠÚ Ð"ðWðð?ðð&ðÐ° Ð"ttððPIð°ðWXZ\ð°ðW(JEððdONTTimes€New€RomanðKððLðÐ° Ð"Ðí Ð"ÐŠÚ Ð"ðððQððLðð?ðà

àððÐwÇ Ð,,K&KððððGHP€DeskJet€690C€Series€v11.0ð§ðXCð5ððHðð ðÐ° Ðod,,LetterDINU"4$ððððH$ðð$$ðð$0winspoolHP€DeskJet€690C€Series€v11.0LPT1:FðKððKððKð"\ðð"ðHððð"ð8ðV"i"ðWðÐí Ðà

à"ðWð""A."ðKððKððKð"\ðð"ðWððIð"ð8ðV"i"ðWðà

À

à"ðWð"."Chap1.wps("ðPðp"ðPðppÐŠÚ Ð"("à

à)"FAA/N:€So,€howÐwÇ Ðwas€it?€Did€anyone€li


End file.
